Set Fire To The Rain
by foreignconcepts
Summary: Aria remembers - in detail - losing her virginity to Ezra Fitz. Set during Episode 102. Oneshot. Not a songfic.
1. Set Fire To The Rain

**So, this is my first PLL fic, although I've been watching the show from day one. **

**To be honest, I have no idea what possessed me to write this. It's based on the scene in episode 102 where Aria gets into Ezra's car after getting caught in the rain, but I think it was just the way the next scene began with Aria opening the front door of her house and walking in with a dizzying sort of "what just happened to me?" smile on her face. There was just too much potential in that scene for me to just let it slide, so my mind naturally began filling in the blanks. **

****I was originally intending to have Aria looking back on this after the end of 105 in sort of a heartbroken way, but after much consideration I felt that it would be better as a oneshot. It would probably be dark and twisty otherwise.** **I may, however, post an "extended" version on other sites (deviantArt or Tumblr) with a lead in from the end of episode 105, but** **you'll have to follow me there if you want to read it.** **

**The writing style that I used for this was somewhat experimental - I don't usually write stories in first person with this style of monologue-type narration. My beta readers have told me that it works, but I'm interested to hear what you all think! **

* * *

><p>It was a sleepy Sunday afternoon. Alternately dreary and rainy, it was the kind of weather that made it hard to get motivated to do much of anything. After lazing about the house for most of the morning and afternoon, I finally picked myself up, got showered, and went into the center of town for a much needed caffeine fix.<p>

The date on the calendar was September 19th. Alison's funeral had been the weekend before, on the 11th. It was strangely poetic that the service was held on 9/11 - Ali, in her own way, would have been amused and satisfied that she was garnering all of this attention on what had become a national day of remembrance. After all of this, Ella must've thought I needed a distraction, because she decided to take me to the movie theatre the next Saturday. While I waited for her to return with our tickets, I heard a voice call my name, and my heart had fluttered as I turned around to see Ezra. However, the semi-awkward introduction of Ezra - I mean, Mr. Fitz - to my mother, combined with the fact that she thought he was cute, was almost enough to give me a panic attack in itself. Things had gotten even more awkward when my she had invited him to sit with us - the next hour and a half had consisted of us narrowly avoiding touching hands in front of my mother, all the while dodging her attempts to offer us popcorn. I suppose the sexual tension between us had been building up outside the classroom for some time.

The rain had held off long enough for me to walk from my house to the coffee shop, but by the time I had my coffee in hand, I was stepping out into one of the heaviest downpours I'd ever seen. Cold, wet autumn rain that soaked me to the skin in seconds - what a perfect 'welcome back' to America.

Few cars were on the street near me, as the exit from the cafe was onto a side street that turned into an alleyway. A silver Camry turned onto the street, and slowed down as it passed me. I turned and looked inside, and saw none other than Ezra Fitz looking back at me. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he didn't want to leave me there, but he wasn't sure if he should be seen picking up a student. _Come on Ezra, don't just leave me here... please? I'm really getting soaked. _I sighed as he drove past me and I continued on, holding my coffee in one hand and my coat closed with the other.

The silver car caught my eye again as I saw him brake, this time about 50 feet away, and throw open the passenger door. _He wasn't going to leave me here to drown!_ My heart jumped as I quickly looked around, then began to run towards the open car door.

The next few moments were a blur of small talk about the weather, teaching, and how the Camry still had its new car smell as we drove slowly into the alleyway. I could feel my heart starting to pound even before we stopped, the way it always did when we were in each other's presence, but something seemed different this time. There was a heaviness in the air as we gave each other sideways glances; I knew he could sense it too. The second the car was in park, I leaned over to kiss him and was quickly met with his lips against mine.

_Yes. _This was what I'd been craving, wanting, dreaming about all truth about Ezra was that he was an amazingly good kisser - he always seemed to have the right mix of tenderness and aggressiveness to pull me in. I could always feel him on my lips long after we'd torn ourselves away from each other. Five days a week of sitting in his classroom had become torture - enough to make me want to transfer English classes at the thought of never being able to do this again. Today was no different – this time, just the feel of his hands caressing my face and his lips on mine was more than enough to excite me.

It seemed to be getting desperately hot in the car, until I realized I still had my coat on. _Why was I even wearing a coat?_ September in Rosewood was warmer than July in Reykjavik. I pulled back from him without saying a word, and quickly shrugged the coat off my shoulders, kicking it onto the floor of the passenger seat. I watched as he undid the belt that was loosely buckled at my waist before pulling me into another kiss. His hands circled the small of my back before finding their way underneath the hem of my shirt. I must've gotten chilled in the rain, because the warmth of his hands felt good against my skin as they slowly but smoothly traveled up my sides. Whatever he was thinking of doing, I wasn't about to stop him. I felt his right hand slip beneath the underwire of my bra. I gasped slightly behind the kiss as I felt his fingers slide over my nipple before he cupped my left breast in his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

That was it. I was done for. All we had done at the Hollis Bar & Grill before was kiss, but this was very definitely turning into something more. I was tiny enough to crawl between the front seats, and climbed through easily, leaving my boots in the front. I watched as Ezra hoisted himself up over the seats, before tumbling into the backseat and landing on top of me. We both started to giggle as I broke his fall. I felt him pull me closer to him, until our bodies were pressed against each other. _Was that - oh yeah, it definitely was._ That was the second I realized exactly what was going to happen next. It was also the second I realized that I wanted, more than anything else, for that to happen. Clearly, he wanted it too. I looked up at Ezra intently for a few seconds, a slight smile appearing on my face. It was strange - I'd spent my freshman year of high school dreaming about losing my virginity to Noel Kahn - right then, he couldn't have been farther from my mind.

"What?" He finally asked, trying to read the look in my eyes.

_As if he didn't know._ I sat up a bit more, and in one movement, lifted both my camisole and sweater up over my head, before moving closer to him. "This." I whispered, before pressing my lips to his again. Yes, _this_ was happening now.

Ezra returned the kiss and pulled me into a tighter embrace momentarily, quickly finding the clasp on my bra. I felt it release and the warmth of his hands guiding the straps off my shoulders, leaving me in nothing but my skirt.

An inexplicable smile was on my face as our lips parted again, which was met with a more than approving look on his as he glanced down at me, his eyes drinking in the sight of my naked breasts. As much as I liked him looking at me, I was beginning to feel self-conscious, and leaned in to kiss him again.

I tilted my head back as Ezra's lips left mine, leaving a trail of fiery kisses from my neck to my chest. My hands became tangled in his hair as he traced circles around my nipples with his tongue. I watched as he looked up at me again, trailing kisses down to my belly button before sliding both hands under my skirt, reaching for the waistband of my panties. My hands met his as he pulled them off of my hips and down to my knees, before I shifted to kick them onto the floor of the backseat.

As we were sitting there looking at each other, I realized that somehow, I was almost completely undressed and he was still fully clothed. I teasingly began to unzip his hoodie, pulling the zipper all the way down to the bottom. "B-26." I exhaled, recognizing the image of the vinyl record on his shirt with the words "The FRAY" written inside it.

He pulled the hoodie off of his shoulders quickly, smiling back at me. "B-26." He said, before cradling my face in his hands as he began to kiss me again.

_B-26, B-26... _My heart started to pound harder. This had to be a sign. My hands found their way to his belt buckle, and I began fiddling with it. I tried to undo it without breaking the kiss, but it was no use. Undeterred, I began to run a hand underneath his shirt, before sliding it behind the waistband of his jeans and into his boxers.

Ezra pulled back and glanced up at me, a look of both surprise and amusement on his face, as if he wasn't expecting me to make such a move. I looked back at him purposefully as I reached down farther, all the while my mind memorizing exactly what he felt like as I wrapped my hand around the thickness of his shaft. I felt him growing increasingly harder as I moved my hand back and forth along his length. I couldn't help but smile - whatever I was doing, it was _working. _It wasn't long before his hands were in front of mine quickly undoing the buckle and his jeans, freeing both my hand and his erection. My eyes darted downward in anticipation as he began to slide them off but instead he stopped and grabbed my wrist. "Wait, stop- I heard something, did you?"

"Something?" I asked, concerned. _The rain was still pouring down heavily on the car, there was no way anyone would be outside near us... right?_ I inched closer to him, both for protection and in an attempt to conceal the fact that I was completely naked from the waist up.

We both heard the noise again, and I watched as he looked around, his gaze finally settling on the front seat of the car. "It's your phone." He said, sounding somewhat relieved as he motioned towards the passenger seat. "It must be on vibrate."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the screen of my phone was lit up. New Text Message. "Well, whatever it is, it can wait." I concluded, and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head before he could say anything else.

Ezra pulled me close to him, lifting me up onto my knees as I ran my hands down from where they had been placed on his chest, eventually pushing the fabric of his jeans and boxers down farther. I pressed my hips against his, allowing his erection to slip in between my thighs and rub against my clit._ Is this what- this could be... if we were just a bit closer... _My frantic thoughts were interrupted as myphone began to vibrate again, persistently, until Ezra pulled away from me. "Just check it so it'll stop." He reasoned, his tone sounding somewhat pained.

I sighed and nodded, sinking back onto my heels before reaching into the front seat. _Please, please, please let it be Emily, or Spencer, or Hanna... even Mike or my parents... _No such heart dropped into my stomach as I saw the message:

UNKNOWN:

"Na-na-na-na,  
>Na-na-na-na,<br>Hey-hey-hey,  
>Goodbye... -A"<p>

I shook my head as I pressed the Power button and halfheartedly tossed the phone back into the front seat. _Screw you, A - there is absolutely NO way you're going to get into my head and ruin this for me!_

"Everything okay?" Ezra asked, observing my reaction.

I nodded, turning back to face him. "Everything's perfect." I whispered with a sly smile, making my way back over to him. "Now, where were we?"

Ezra shifted so he was sitting back against the middle of the bench seat, before he took my hand and pulled me onto him, so my legs were straddling his hips. "Come here." He said, putting a hand around the small of my back and pulling me closer to him.

My heart started to pound again, both in anticipation and excitement as I felt his hand travel up the inside of my thigh, slipping underneath the hem of my skirt. I closed my eyes, excitedly waiting to feel his touch on me, his fingers slowly inching their way to where I wanted – needed – him to be.

"Ezra..." I whimpered, growing impatient. A moan escaped from my lips as he relented, finally hitting his mark. Within seconds I'd forgotten about A's stupid text message - this felt _good_. "Yes..." I whispered as I leaned in, running my fingers through his hair as I began to kiss him again. I moaned into the kiss as I felt Ezra slide his index finger over my clit again, pressing a bit harder than before. His touch lingered on me as he slowly - teasingly - let his finger slide off of me before turning his hand over so his thumb was rubbing against my clit, before quickly and smoothly thrusting two fingers inside of me.

I inhaled sharply and pulled away from him, breaking the kiss. I tried to pretend that it didn't hurt, it just surprised me, but definitely it did.

It was clear that Ezra was taken by surprise as well by my reaction. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yeah," I smiled, quickly regaining my composure. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" His hand emerged from underneath my skirt.

I nodded quickly, trying by best to hold his attention. "I'm sure."

The expression on his face changed as he looked down and saw the blood on his fingers. "Aria-"

"I said, I'm fine..." I whispered to him. I didn't want to give him time to change his mind. I took his hand in mine and placed it where it had been. "Please, I want you to keep going." I said, purposefully keeping a straight face as his fingers pushed past my entrance again and he began to explore inside of me. His fingertips stopped on one spot, tracing over it a second time before pressing into it. Another moan escaped my lips, this time one of curiosity. This was new, different.

"More?" He asked, knowing full well what my answer would be.

"Yeah... more..." I said, arching my back and pushing my hips into his hand. He smiled and increased the pace, taking rougher strokes over the spot, his fingers now sliding in and out of me easily. "Ezra... I... unh..." I started to say, my words dissolving into a series of gasps and moans as he pressed harder into my walls, at the same time rubbing and pressing against my clit with his thumb. Every touch, stroke, seemed to be amplified to the point that I wasn't sure if I could take any more. _How _was_ he doing this to me? _I hazily wondered as I closed my eyes.

Before I even realized what was happening, I found myself thrown into my own climax, the spasms familiar yet much stronger than I'd known before. I had half expected to scream or cry out his name in that very second, but I had no words. I opened my eyes again and saw him looking up at me; my chest heaving and my breath coming in short ragged gasps. As excited as I had been, the actual release had snuck up on me quickly. "How did you... oh..." I began to say, still breathing heavily.

Ezra just smiled back at me, saying nothing but clearly enjoying my reaction to his expertise.

I smiled and shook my head, before taking his face in my hands and kissing him again. "So, how-how do you want to... to do this?" I started to ask, as I eventually began to catch my breath. _It was a valid question - there had to be many ways to have sex in a car, right?_

Ezra pulled my hips closer to his, until I felt the tip of his erection graze my opening. He looked up at me, caressing the outside of my thighs. "You'll do this. This way, you're in control - if it hurts too much, just stop." He said softly.

I nodded. There was no point in thinking about it for a second longer. As I felt our bodies touch again beneath my skirt, I slowly began to lower myself onto him. Almost immediately, I was greeted by a sharp stinging sensation, causing me to flinch as my body tensed from the pain. I looked down, and could see that my hips weren't even resting on his. It was as if none of him as in me at all. Great.

Ezra lifted my chin to his and began to kiss me again, almost as if to get me to relax. It seemed to work - the more I got lost in the kiss, the less pain I felt, and I began to sink farther down until he filled me completely. Soon, the initial sting began to wear off, leaving behind a feeling of fullness unlike anything I had ever experienced before. It was kind of starting to feel good. I looked down at him, running my hands through his hair. The realization that he was literally inside me - that it was him that was creating this feeling - was positively mindblowing. This was true intimacy, at least in the physical sense of the word. I slowly began to move up and down, trying to establish some sort of rhythm between us, although it didn't seem to be as easy as it looked.

"Here, let's try this." Ezra said, shifting us and laying me down on the backseat, my legs wrapped around his hips. He entered me again slowly, his eyes searching mine for any sign of discomfort.

I nodded to him as I tightened my legs around him, forcing him into me. "I promise you, I'm fine." I said softly, studying the colors in his eyes as I looked up at him. I relaxed my legs, allowing him to move in and out of me, his thrusts becoming just a bit stronger and deeper each time. I was very quickly falling in love with this feeling. "Faster?" I asked him, almost in a whisper.

Ezra smiled at me beneath him as he wordlessly increased his speed, my request finally giving him the consent he was looking for to take control.

I looked back at him above me, bracing myself against the door of the car, his movements becoming hypnotically pleasurable as I instinctively began to contract my walls around him to match his pace.

"Ar- Aria..." Ezra started to say, his voice sounding less defined than it had before.

"Yeah...?" I asked breathlessly, my eyes locked with his as I tried to read the look on his face.

"I... you-" Ezra's words caught in his throat, quickly replaced by moans as my tightness sent him over the edge. His hips bucked against me, releasing the tension they held.

I put my arms around him as he finally allowed himself to collapse onto me. I could feel his heart racing - just as mine was - as his chest was pressed against mine. We stayed there for a minute or two, catching our breath. After his breathing slowed, he lifted himself off of me, allowing me to get up.

"That was... amazing," I said, propping myself up on my elbows, my left leg slipping off of the seat. I shook my head slightly, trying to comprehend everything that we'd just done.

Ezra took my hand to help me up, then pulled me into his arms. I placed my head on his shoulder and let him put his arms around me. This was what I wanted to savor - the feel of his skin against mine as we sat there holding each other. Moments passed as we sat there in silence, listening to the rain hitting the roof of the car.

Ezra spoke first. "I wish we could stay in here forever, but we can't." He said, his head resting on mine as he mindlessly played with my hair.

"I know." I replied; my face buried between his neck and his shoulder. He was right - in just 16 hours, I would be sitting in English class again, probably wondering if all of this had really happened, or if I'd just simply dreamt it.


	2. Epilogue

**Here is the Epilogue. I'm so beyond thankful for everyone's favorites, reviews, story alerts, author alerts... It all shows that you liked this and you cared enough to show me in some way. It means more than you know. Enjoy! 3**

**The Prologue to this will be posted on Tumblr only. As I had mentioned before, it takes a sadder tone than the rest of this, so it gives the story a whole different feel.** **The link is in my profile, so fair warning. :)**

* * *

><p>"...both Bucks County and adjacent Delaware County can expect to see another two inches of rain tonight..."<p>

_This rain wasn't going to stop any time soon_, I thought as the weather report from the car radio drifted in and out of my conscious mind through the static-filled radio station. I'd spent the entire ride home making sure that my clothes were perfect. I wanted nothing to be out of place - no mismatched buttons, crooked seams, missing jewelry or bracelets. Nothing could give away what we had just done. I had even made sure the sleeves on my coat were rolled the same way they had been when I had left my house. I pulled the passenger side visor down and studied my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were still a bit flushed, but otherwise, I concluded that I looked the same as I had before, aside from my wet hair.

"Is this it?" Ezra asked, motioning towards the dark purple house with light yellow trim.

"What?" I asked, pulled from my thoughts.

"Your house."

"Oh! Yes." I said, sounding somewhat sheepish as Ezra drove into the driveway. I quickly glanced up at my house at the top of the driveway. I knew that even if anyone was looking out the window, they wouldn't be able to see inside the car. "I, um, I had a really good time this afternoon." I said, unsure of what else to say. It seemed kind of formal, given the circumstances.

Ezra smiled back at me, taking my hand in his. "So did I."

I took the opportunity to kiss him goodbye, which turned into about four kisses. "Okay, I really have to go, before Mike or my parents decide to come out and be social or something." I said, opening the car door. There may have been only one other car in the driveway, but I had no idea who would be at home when I got in.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Of course." I smiled, as I finally got out the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

I opened the front door, a strange smile on my face. My mind was overflowing with so many different thoughts. _This was... kind of amazing. And insane. How did this happen again?_ I mindlessly ran my fingers through my wet hair, smiling the whole time.

A voice came from behind me, pulling me from my thoughts. "We need to talk. You can't keep doing this."

I turned around to see my father sitting on our newly unpacked leather couch, reading a book. _Had he been waiting for me to get home this entire time?_

"You're not very good at hiding your feelings," My Dad said as he closed the book and took off his reading glasses, "and your mother knows that something's up."

I sighed inwardly. Things had been slipping out of my mouth lately. I knew it and he knew it... but the last person that I wanted to find out was my mother. Mom could never know what happened between my father and Meredith.

"Look, Aria, I don't like to lie, but sometimes telling the truth does more harm than good. Now when we were in Iceland, you found a way to let go of what happened." He continued.

"Are you seeing her again?" I asked, my voice a mixture of suspicion and curiosity.

"She teaches at Hollis, so I do see her, but not like that." His voice was calm and clear, as if trying to explain the concept of right and wrong to a child.

I sighed as I took off my coat and purposefully sat down in the chair opposite from him. "Were you in love with her?" I asked. Here I was, in light of my most recent turn of events, trying to make an effort to understand my father's adulterous ways. _Why was I even entertaining the idea of having this conversation with him? Was I in love with Ezra?_

"I had very strong feelings for Meredith, and my attraction to her took me completely by surprise. I had no intention of being unfaithful to your mother. And... you're too young to understand this, but the truth is, I gave into my emotions..."

_No, Daddy, that's where you're wrong... two hours ago, I may not have fully understood, but I do now..._ I pursed my lips, trying to keep whatever thoughts in my head from tumbling out. I honestly don't know what would have come out of my mouth had Mike and Mom not come through the front door with two big bags of takeout just then.

"Mr. Chen was very happy to see us." The sound of my mother's voice unknowingly and abruptly ended our conversation, granting me a much needed mental reprieve from the thought that my father could have been with Meredith in the same fashion that I'd just been with Ezra.

My father didn't miss a beat. "By the looks of all of this food, I'm sure he was." He said as Mike barrelled past me, before sitting down in the other chair and filling our coffee table with little takeout boxes.

My mother turned to me. "I got you Kung Pao."

I held my hand out, suddenly aware of how hungry I was.

"You're- you're not going out tonight?" My Dad asked.

"No. No, I think I'll stay home." I said with a small smile. It seemed to be a rarity that I was home in the evenings now that we had returned to Rosewood. Every night since we'd gotten home, I'd been out somewhere with the girls.

"I like the sound of that." My Mom said.

_Maybe I was wrong about my Dad. Maybe. _I took a drink of water, shivering slightly as the cool liquid made it's way down my throat. Out of habit, I looked over at the thermostat on the wall. It was 65 degrees in the house, the air conditioning was on, and my clothes were still soaked - no wonder I was cold. "I'm gonna go get out of these wet clothes, 'kay?" I said. It was more of a statement than a question, as I grabbed my bag and started up the stairs.

The sound of my phone caused me to stopped partway up the stairs. Maybe it was Ezra. Would he be texting me already? My heart started to beat faster as I fished around in my bag, looking for confirmation of my best hopes. The smile on my face disappeared as fast as it had arrived as soon as I saw the message. It was worse than the last one...

"When students fuck teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... - A"


End file.
